dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Imprinted Personalities
These imprinted personalities were used on engagements undertook by various actives for different clients. Echo Double Engagement This imprinted personality was used on Echo for a double engagement with the active known as Whiskey while attending a formal function. While this personality was with another partner, the duo noticed each other and embraced one another. ( ) Dream Date This imprinted personality was used on Echo for a three day engagement with Matt Cargill for his annual birthday celebration. The duo engaged in an "experiment" in which they attempted to have as much fun as they possibly could in the span of three days, which included sex, a motorcycle race through downtown Los Angeles and dancing at Matt's birthday party. ( ) Midwife This imprinted personality was used on Echo for an engagement in which she assisted in the delivery of a newborn infant. ( ) Assasin/Informant This imprinted personality was used on Echo for an engagement at the behest of the L.A. Dollhouse itself, where she was to frame Paul Ballard. The personality engaged in an intense hand to hand with Agent Ballard until a hidden subroutine took over, providing Ballard with clues. At the end, the original personality resumed and shot a police officer with Ballard's service weapon, framing him for the act. ( ) Dominatrix This imprinted personality was used on Echo for an engagement that involved sexual activity, in which the personality dominated the client. This personality also carried a whip, and used it on Selena Ramirez. The personality also carried on a discussion with Boyd Langton about her line of "work" including the importance of trust. ( ) Spy Hunter This imprinted personality was used on Echo at her own behest for an engagement in which the personality investigatged the identity of the mole within the Los Angeles Dollhouse. During her time, the personality questioned Ivy and Claire Saunders, assuring them she was merely asking questions and not about to make accusations. The personality was able to identify the real mole, Laurence Dominic, easily subduing him in a fight. This personality was still in Echo when Dominic revealed that he knew what Echo was becoming, and that despite all of the warnings, "they" still would not react in time. ( ) Mike Control Subject This imprinted personality was used on Mike when he woke up inside the sleeping chambers, along with Caroline, Madeline, Priya and Anthony. This individual was very nervous, and was not able to hide the fact he was trying to avoid capture while plotting escape. ( ) November Quebec Soldier This imprinted personality was used on Quebec for an engagement in which he was a soldier. The personality was returning to the Los Angeles Dollhouse, and admitted to another individual that he had not seen someone die before, visibly being shaken over this. ( ) Sierra Sweeper This imprinted personality, one of the first used on the new Sierra, was used to assist in the rescue of Davina Crestejo as well as eliminating evidence of the Los Angeles Dollhouse's involvement. ( ) Spy Hunter This imprinted personality was used on Sierra at the behest of Laurence Dominic during an engagement in which she investigated the identity of the mole within the Los Angeles Dollhouse. Her assignment was to travel to the National Security Agency building and break into secured files. ( ) Friend This imprinted personality was used on Sierra at the behest of Topher Brink who informed Boyd Langton that this was for "diagnostics." In actuality, this personality was a friend for Topher, celebrating his birthday with him and filling in a lonely spot of his heart. She had also asked Topher if they could mess with the "sleepies". ( ) Bounty Hunter This imprinted personality was used on Sierra at the behest of the Los Angeles Dollhouse, for an engagement in which Sierra was sent to search for Alpha and the kidnapped Echo. ( ) Tango French Speaking Imprint This imprinted personality was used on Tango for an unspecified engagement. ( ) Victor Whiskey Double Engagement This imprinted personality was used on Whiskey for a double engagement with the active known as Echo while attending a formal function. While this personality was with another partner, the duo noticed each other and embraced one another. ( ) Canceled Engagement This imprinted personality was to be used on Whiskey for an enagement that she never undertook, due to being attacked by Alpha. ( )